Back to Bite
by Trinaluv33
Summary: The Tardis clash-lands, leaving the Doctor stranded where he never thought he'd be again. It's up to Amy and Rory, with some help from the Tardis, to save the Doctor from a painful death.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Tardis clash-lands, leaving the Doctor stranded where he never thought he'd be again. It's up to Amy and Rory, with some help from the Tardis, to save the Doctor from a painful death. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!**

**A/N: I absolutely ADORED "The Doctor's Wife"! The Doctor and Sexy were so amazing and hilarious. I've got tons of story ideas from one episode, and hopefully I'll get to share them all with you! This one I thought up sometime during the episode, after the Doctor finds the little boxes that make him angry. Enjoy!**

_Back to Bite_

_By Trinaluv33_

*****Chapter 1*****

The Tardis shook dangerously as the trio traveled through Time and Space. The Doctor was flung forward as they hit another figuratively 'bumpy road'. He tumbled down the steps, landing in a heap at the bottom.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed, her and Rory clutching the rustic hand-rail tightly. "What. Is. Happening?"

The Doctor jumped up, his hair mussed. "I don't know! This shouldn't be happening-" He jumped over the hand-rail and looked down at the console. A deep, loud rumbling had been continuously sounding inside the Tardis for the past hour. " I CAN'T THINK WITH ALL THIS RUMBLING!" Abruptly all noise inside the Tardis came to a halt. "Thank you-" he smirked. "-Sexy." Slowly, the Doctor turned his head towards his latest companions. They both had a questionable eyebrow raised at him. "...Shut up!"

A jostling jolt embraced the Tardis, and the Doctor crashed to the floor at the suddenness of it all. Amy and Rory just managed to keep hold of the hand-rail and stay upright.

"We've... we've landed?" Rory stammered.

The Doctor looked up- Rory noticed a small bruise forming on his forehead. "I suppose we have!"

Rory shook his head, looking utterly confused. "How? And where? We were in deep space!"

The Doctor shrugged. "Beats me." He smacked the screen, but it refused to work for him. He could have sworn he heard chanting for a moment. Seemingly in a daze, the Doctor walked towards the Tardis doors.

"Doctor! Where are you going?" Amy shouted frantically, still clutching the hand-rail.

The Doctor held up a hand, still walking forward. "Stay... stay here. I'm...just going to take a little look..."

Rory could sense a bad idea when there was one, and this was a bad idea. "Doctor- I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Naw, what could happen?" Rory could've sworn he wanted an actual answer. The Doctor sighed and pulled open the doors. Bright light hit his eyes, blinding him. He felt something wind around his torso, and was suddenly pulled from his Tardis. The blue doors slammed shut behind him.

Amy and Rory stood utterly stunned as a gold whip wrapped itself around the Doctor's chest, intensified red, and pulled the Doctor right out of the Tardis. They both jumped when the door slammed shut. Amy raced towards the doors, pulling on them hysterically, to no avail. Rory followed her and tried pushing on the door, but nothing worked. They were locked in the Tardis, and the Doctor was stranded on who knows where.

Amy groaned and leaned against the door. She thought she heard the Doctor talking out there; _thank goodness, he must be alright._ A blood-curdling scream broke through the silence- the Doctor's scream.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. Think of it as a teaser. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! Thanks!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: The Tardis clash-lands, leaving the Doctor stranded where he never thought he'd be again. It's up to Amy and Rory, with some help from the Tardis, to save the Doctor from a painful death. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!**

**Thanks: to Nigel556(I'm glad you enjoyed it!), Jeffie(The Doctor's Wife was truly amazing. I've watched it SO many times now, I've lost count!), Pilcrow(Thank you! I'm making it up as I go along. ^^), Psychofan(Yes, I'm a master of teasing and cliff-hangery goodness.), waterbaby84(Brilliant, what a brilliant word. I'm glad you enjoyed it!), James Birdsong(Thanks!), MegTimeLord32998(Ah! Stalker! Naw just kidding. You are one of my regular followers, that I can be sure of. I'm glad you enjoy my stories!), and Flame of Nights(Thanks! Ps. AWESOME NAME!) for reviewing! Thanks also to all who have story-alerted, favorited, or been lazy like I usually am and just read this story!**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I have no excuse besides excessive lazyness. Truth be told, I even had this written out in advance. *Gives sheepish look* Could you ever forgive me? ...*Turns away in shame* Anyway, I hope you...uh... enjoy this chapter and stuff... **

_Back to Bite_

_By Trinaluv33_

*****Chapter 2*****

The Doctor felt the whip tighten around his chest and intensify with heat as he was pulled off his feet and out of the Tardis. He could already feel the burn mark on his skin. Faster than any of his attackers could see, he pulled out his sonic and locked the Tardis doors. The bright light that had blinded him had subsided, and sight was slowly beginning to return to the fallen Time Lord. He slowly drew in steady breaths, but choked as a long-forgotten face loomed above him. Rassilon sneered down at him.

"Hello, Theta. Long time no see."

The Doctor looked around in surprise. He was on Gallifrey- ACTUAL Gallifrey! The Doctor looked back at Rassilon. He was much younger- the age he was a couple Time years before the Time War. Rassilon had a smile on his face- not a kind smile, however.

"You stole my Tardis, Theta."

The Doctor smirked. "Borrowed- and it wasn't your Tardis! I stole- borrowed- it from the museum."

Rassilon chuckled. "Yeah, my museum. Now, Theta-"

The Doctor winced. "I sort of go by 'Doctor' now."

Rassilon laughed loudly. "Doctor? Really? You have no certificate of doctorship-"

The Doctor's face broke into a grin, and the Time Lord held out a finger. "Wait, hold on a moment!" He began digging through his three-dimensional pockets, ignoring the searing sensation of pain from his burnt torso. "Aha! Voila!" He pulled out a rather crumpled piece of paper. "I am, in fact, a legal Doctor. Those were some grueling weeks in Sector 7."

Rassilon walked towards a couple other Time Lords, who had sinister smiles on their faces also. "Enough with the small talk. You're probably wondering how you got here, 'Doctor'. I can see that you are from the far future. A prophet came to us not too long ago, a prophet who spoke of the things you will do- to you, the things you have already done... Genocide." He spat the word.

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat. "I can explain-"

Rassilon laughed, but not an ounce of joy could be found in that laugh. "When the past you arrives back to Gallifrey, he will see the beaten and bloodied body of you and will not commit genocide in the future."

Rassilon snapped his fingers and torturous electricity soared through the Doctor's veins. A blood-curdling scream escaped his throat.

Amy turned to Rory in horror. His mouth was hanging ajar- he was just as shocked as she was. They turned around quickly and both started tugging on the doors hystarically. Of course, the door didn't budge.

Rory cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well... I'm sure he's fine..."

Amy slapped him. "Fine? You think he's fine? Did that scream sound like he was having a jolly good time to you? Would he lock us in the Tardis if everything was just _fine?_ Don't you dare stand there and tell me he's fine."

Rory stood there in shock. Amy just slapped him! Sure, she yelled and whined and even stomped on his toes a bit, but he couldn't remember the last time she had _slapped_ him.

"Right, not fine. Got it." he chuckled nervously.

Amy humphed and stomped off towards the Tardis controls. "Maybe we can unlock it from the console." The scream suddenly came to life.

_**HER**_

**'MAYBE WE CAN UNLOCK HER'**

The screen wrote. Amy tilted her head in confusion. "Why does it say her?"

Rory's eyes lit up. "It- _she_ doesn't liked to be call it." He grinned. "It's Sexy!"

Amy sternly frowned. "Excuse me?"

Rory stammered nervously. "No! Her name's Sexy."

_**HELLO PRETTY ONE!**_

Amy burst out laughing. "You're the pretty one?"

Rory shrugged. More letters flowed onto the screen.

_**HELP THE DOCTOR HELP THE DOCTOR HELP THE DOC-**_

"Woah there, girl. We want to help the Doctor, we do, but he locked us in here." The screen fell figuratively silent. "Do you know where we are, Sexy?"

Amy mentally rolled her eyes.

_**GALLIFREY**_

"But the Doctor said Gallifrey was destroyed?"

_**IT IS**_

Amy squinted in confusion. "Then how..."

_**WE ARE MILLIONS OF YEARS IN THE PAST**_

"Oooh!" Rory exclaimed, face-palming his forehead. "So, we're on PAST Gallifrey. Right! Time machine. Keep forgetting that... Then the Doctor should be fine!"

_**NO**_

Rory tilted his head. "But..."

_**IF WE'VE BEEN PULLED HERE-**_

Amy nodded. "-Then something sinister is afoot."

Rory awkwardly laid a comforting hand on her console. "Don't worry; we'll save the Doctor. Can you unlock the door for us?"

_**NO**_

Amy crossed her arms and stomped her foot irritably. "What do you mean no?"

_**IT IS NOT HIS WILL**_

"Whose will?"

_**MY DOCTOR'S**_

Rory threw out his hands exasperatedly. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

_**GET HELP**_

Amy groaned, motioning to the empty Tardis. "From who?"

_**ME**_

**A/N: As always, I'd greatly appreciate if you pressed that little button down there and tell me what you think! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Chapter 3*****

_Two Big Blokes,_ the Doctor thought, staring at the two beefy Time Lords who pulled him along to who knows where. His hands were fastened behind his back by rusty metal cuffs, but his legs weren't bound. Two big blokes, that he could deal with. Even the mentioned torture the Doctor could deal with, though he wasn't looking forward to it. No, the thing that had the Doctor's nerves frazzled and sweat on his brow was the said 'prophet' who knew of his genocide- and who also knew how to get his Tardis to land on a past Gallifrey.

Just being on Gallifrey astounded him. It was supposed to be in an unbreakable time lock! That meant no one can see the planet, past or present, let alone land on it.

The Doctor bit back a groan, knowing better than to struggle with the very large guys with the very big fists. The burning feeling on his torso grew in intensity with every step he took.

* * *

><p>Rory shook his head, confused, as always. "How are you going to help us? You yourself said you can't belong in a human body."<p>

NEVER TRIED A TIME LORD BODY

Rory had never considered a Time Lord body. Of course, Rory never really gave any though to the Tardis as a living thing until Sexy happened.

Amy smirked, a plan forming in her small Ginger head. "You'll need to be close to said Time Lord body, correct?"

The Tardis didn't respond, causing Amy's smirk to grow.

"You do, don't you?" She pushed Rory playfully. "Looks like we do get to help!"

"We do?" Rory asked.

BUT THE DOCTOR SAID-

"Oh, forget what the Doctor said. He says a lot of things; ignoring one thing won't hurt. Besides, the Doctor could die if we don't help him!"

Rory whispered to Amy nervously. "Could he really?"

"Just go with it!"

"Uh, yeah!" Rory added. "He could be, uh...getting tortured right now! And we're just standing around chatting!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor bit back a scream as blood slid down his chin from his split lip. The two beefy Time Lords, after chaining him up in a cold prison cell, continued to beat him up, punching him continuously in the stomach and a couple times in the face, for five minutes straight.<p>

Rassilon had been watching for a couple seconds before he stopped the guards, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. "That's quite enough for now, thank you." He made a show of straightening the cuffs on his red suit.

"Going...to get...your hands dirty, Rassilon?" The Doctor muttered during ragged breaths.

Rassilon laughed coldly, brushing imaginary dust off of his immaculate suit. "No, of course not, Doctor. The Prophet, bless his hearts, offered to do that job for me."

"Who is this prophet?" The Doctor asked, pulling on the chains that hung from the ceiling, such that his knees didn't reach the floor. The chains, however rusty they appeared, didn't falter.

Rassilon only laughed as he left the Doctor hanging. The Prophet was coming soon, and he couldn't wait.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter! I'll try to update more quickly next time. ;) Please review!**


End file.
